Unexpected Love
by Stripey Purple Socks
Summary: It's a love triangle thing. Probably as boring as the rest of them. Sorry!
1. Spot

Spot  
Spot Conlon. That name used to bring fear into any Newsies heart.  
Not now.  
As Spot wandered through the busy streets of Brooklyn he contemplated where it had all gone wrong. Why was he no longer considered great, the greatest Newsie in Brooklyn, in the whole of New York? He had enjoyed everyone thinking he was tough, someone not to mess with. Okay, he had to admit, it had been a bit of an act. What, with no family to call his own, and being stuck in the roughest district in the whole of New York it was the only way to survive. He had the respect of everyone but now all that was gone. He had made one mistake, one minor error, and it had cost him everything. He really didn't anticipate the damage it would cause. He couldn't help falling for the one girl that belonged to the other greatly respected Newsie in New York... Jack Kelly. Jack was totally devoted to Sarah Jacobs, and Spot could see why.   
For six months after the end of the strike Spot had admired her from afar, jealous of "Cowboy" for winning her over before he had even had a chance. Looking at the two of them together it was plain to see that Sarah wasn't serious about Jack, she was just playing him around. But Spot never thought she would turn to him.  
It had all happened so quickly, he hadn't even time to think about the damage it could cause. It was dark, Jack was saying goodbye to Medda after one of her shows. Sarah pulled Spot to one side. "I want to show you something" was all she said. So dazzled that she was actually talking to him he quietly obeyed and followed her into the alley. Then she kissed him. She was a good three inches taller than him so was quite over-powering. He was in heaven. Finally, the girl of his dreams. After a couple of minutes the dream was shattered. They turned to see the silhouette of Jack, reflecting in the lamp light. He said nothing, but the tears glistened as they ran down his face.   
Broken.  
Sarah rushed up to him and in a frenzied voice told about how he, Spot, had grabbed her and started kissing her and she couldn't stop him, and begging Jack to save her from the evil Spot. Blatantly lying to save herself, not caring what it did to Spot.   
The news got round. It always did. About how Spot tried to steal Jack's girl. Jack hasn't taken Sarah back. That makes it all worse. "Spot Conlon split up a happy couple" they all said.  
How wrong they were.  
He walked along Brooklyn Bridge in a silence he knew would last forever. What was there to live for? Sarah had ruined his life. And with that thought, he jumped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Jack

Jack  
  
Life was good for a while after Jack had led the Newsies to victory over Pulitzer. He sacrificed his dream to reach Santa Fe for one reason... Sarah. He often wondered how one person could have so much power over him without even realising it. He had no choice but to stay, he couldn't face leaving her behind.  
The good thing was she felt the same. Or so he thought.  
Jack stopped for a minute. What was the point in torturing himself again, reliving the cruel past. But the thoughts kept coming, he couldn't stop them. He remembered that night not long ago when they all went to see Medda on stage for the final time, him and his whole gang of Newsies. Of course Sarah had accompanied him, she did everywhere. Even a few of the Brooklyn gang had turned up. They were all together, just how Jack liked it. After one final rendition of "High times" the show was over. He had to say goodbye to Medda before she returned to Sweden so, not thinking, he pushed by the crowd and rushed backstage. Seeing her, he ran up and gave her a big hug. "I'll miss ya Medda", he said trying to hold back the tears. She had been like a mother to him. "Awww, Kelly," She replied in that wandering accent. "I'll come an' visit ya, promise." She looked him in the eye. "Just watch out will ya? I don't mean to put ideas in your head but I think you should be wary of Sarah. She may not be quite what she seems." And with that she gave him one last hug before shooing him away.  
Jack was a t first angry about her accusation. Why did she say that about his sweet Sarah? But when he thought a bit harder he began to wonder if there was a bit of truth in her words. For a while now, Sarah had seemed a bit distant, and not quite as she used to be. It was almost as if the flame had gone out between them. That was when he realised. It was over. He could try denying it as much as he wanted but he had to end it now, before someone got hurt.  
As he walked outside into the cool Autumn air he could feel tears trickling down his face. He thought he had been happy but the more he contemplated he realised it had just been an illusion. That was when he saw them, two figures kissing in the moonlight. "That was how it used to be" he whispered. But somehow, these figures looked familiar. One tall with long hair - a girl, and one shorter with an unmistakable slingshot in his belt. Spot Conlon and Sarah. She rushed up to him, making excuses but he wasn't listening, he didn't care. This would be an easy way to drop Sarah, just the excuse he was looking for. He could see Spot standing in the background, flushed with embarrassment. He was welcome to her. And that was that. Over.  
As the train pulled to a halt he shook himself out of this daydream. The sign on the side of the platform read "Santa Fe - Welcome". He was here, he'd finally made it. Left his days as a troubled Newsie behind. Ready to start afresh. He pulled on his hat, tightened his scarf and kicked the dust of Santa Fe as he walked into the sunset.  
Free.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Sarah

Sarah  
Things were perfect - just the way she wanted them. With her brothers Les and David back at school and her father regaining his job things were back to normal. There was plenty of money coming in so she had no need to get a job. It wasn't something she wanted to do, she just wanted a good time. And she was certainly doing that. She had bagged the best looking Newsie in Manhattan, Jack Kelly. He was mad about her and she knew it, so was taking full advantage of having him on her arm. All her friends were jealous and she loved every minute of it.  
"Sarah, would you take the stew out of the stove please?" Her thoughts were broken by her mother calling. Why did she always have to nag? "I guess so Mother". As she prepared dinner she went through the events of the previous month. She was at Medda's last show with Jack and the other Newsies and was thoroughly bored. She had never liked Medda and Jack wasn't exactly the most thrilling person to be with, in fact he was a bit of a bore. And she didn't like boring guys. What she craved was a guy who was cute, but also had brains. Yeah, Jack was cute but she didn't know how much longer she could stand him talking about Santa Fe. If only she could keep him, for show, but have someone else to really talk to. Her eyes wandered across the crowded theatre to where the Brooklyn gang were sitting. No, here were some real guys. And who better than the leader of the toughest gang in New York! What was his name... Oh yeah, Spot. Spot Conlon. And he was looking her way.  
After the show she made sure she was near the exit. When the Brooklyn gang walked by she grabbed Spot and seductively whispered for him to follow her. And it worked! He walked with her into the alley next to the theatre and they started kissing. Now this was what she needed, real excitement, not what she got with Jack. Then, in the reflection of the moon, there was Jack, watching them with tears in his eyes. She stopped, her mind going numb. He was so beautiful, standing there, how could she do this to him? The only thing that could save this was to put the blame on Spot. So that's what she did. Jack wouldn't listen and the next week he gathered his few belongings and left without saying goodbye. That really hurt, but what made it worse was the news of Spot's death. She had lost both chances of happiness. Now she had nothing.  
As she sat down to eat she muttered under her breath "Come back Jack" but there was no-one there to hear. Although she was surrounded by family she felt completely alone.  
  



End file.
